Ep. 14: Become Small!
is the fourteenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis A boy bullied by adults teams with an incompetent elf to shrink things into magic bottles for research, including Dan and Boi! Plot A nervous dwarf named Dondon is standing within Bandora's Castle being interviewed by the witch; stated to live in Fairy Woods, Section 3, Number 25. He states his specialty is sculpting, which the dwarf states he loves playing with clay and that he wants to be Pleprechaun's assistant; Bandora wonders if he's good enough as the monster maker states there's nothing they can do since she's always pushing him to make more Dora Monsters and he can't do the job alone. Dondon picks a booger out as Tottopatt realizes that's why he put a want ad out in the Fairy Woods as Bandora asks about the dwarf's works; the dwarf reveals an object known as Pico Pico Bombs within a glass jar which he opens and reveals a parading squad of costume animals which Bandora complains is too festive before Dondon sucks them back away; Bandora complains she wants Dora Monsters that can frighten children and those things will just excite them. Meanwhile, Boi and Dan are checking on a boy named Toshio, who his mother is complaining isn't doing his homework and doesn't want to go to school with the boy complaining he won't forget and his mother stating that's what he always says and considers him just a dumb boy who won't listen before forcing him to class as Boi states she's a bit too overreacting and it's frightening for kids to be yelled at by adults; but Dan states it's alright to do it so kids can learn lessons. In class, Toshio is being tormented by his teacher for forgetting his homework as he leaves dejected. However out of nowhere, Dondon falls from the sky scaring Toshio while stating Bandora claims he needs more training; Toshio sympathizes with him as Dondon inappropriately laughs and Toshio says it's alright since he knows he's a loser for forgetting his homework. Dondon state he's always forgetting getting Toshio's sympathy before realizing he forgot something and running off with the boy chasing him. Dondon reveals to Toshio near Tokyo Tower that he needs to collect samples in the human world as samples for his sculptures. When Toshio asks how, Dondon decides to demonstrate, opening a jar around a motorcycle sucking it in and shrinking it small enough to be placed in his bottle! Toshio is impressed and asks to do it as well, getting Dondon's permission as he pulls a jar out claiming he'll get something big, capturing an airplane within. Dondon follow by capturing Tokyo Tower, then Toshio grabs a train and the dwarf a building. The shrinking incidents make the news as mere disappearances as the Zyuranger realize Bandora is somehow behind it and head out to deal with the threat. In the city, Boi and Dan see a ship flying in the air as they chase after it as Dondon stores it in another jar with Toshio noting he has enough samples for sculpting as Dan and Boi find them. Toshio is fearful they think they found him from running out on school as he and Dondon run off with the bottles into a nearby truck. The two Zyuranger continue chasing realizing Toshio was with the dwarf as they borrow a car to chase after. Toshio complains that the truck is too slow but Dondon states they can't complain because they got a free ride. The two quickly catch up with both Dondon and Toshio fearful they'll be yelled at again until the dwarf decides to suck them into a jar, capturing Dan and Boi within! Toshio fears that they shouldn't be doing this as Dan and Boi yell at him for being a Dora Monster which he takes offense at. Boi asks if he knows what he's doing with the people they shrank in the bottles, overhearing how everyone inside the vehicles and Tokyo Tower can't breathe within their confines, making Dondon realize they did a terrible thing and they should release everyone, opening the bottles and freeing everyone inside back where they belong. Dan then asks them to let him and Boi out of their bottle as Toshio agrees and that they didn't know; but Dan states they caused a panic and the boy will be spanked for the chaos he caused, making Toshio yell he doesn't want that and throwing their bottle back on the ground rolling upside down. Boi complains Dan was too harsh about this and he should be gentler with Toshio due to the size difference, making Dan more apologetic to try and win him over. On the Moon, Bandora realizes Dondon did something amazing capturing two Zyuranger and decides to send Grifforzer, Tottopatt and Bookback to get the bottles while creating a rebellion among children. Bandora's troops start chasing Dondon and Toshio until the other Zyuranger arrive protecting them as Grifforzer attacks them forcing Geki, Goushi and Mei to transform and fight off a Golem squadron. Tottopatt and Bookback aim for Dan and Boi's bottle which Toshio steals back and runs away from until it is thrown in the air to be caught by Pteraranger. Dan tells them to get them out but Grifforzer attacks her, forcing the two flying until they land on train tracks with an oncoming train going to smash them! Dan tries to get out of the car but can't due to the doors blocked by the jar as Mei yells for them until she leaps and grabs the bottle and frees them before the train can hit them. Escaping the car, Dan complains they don't want to be small again, but a Golem smashes them making the two transform and knock the squadron of minions away. Dondon and Toshio keep running trying to escape as his mother and teacher appear, forcing them to hide as the teacher complains Toshio snuck out of school and his mother won't forgive him. Both Dondon and Toshio worry about their positions and doing bad things; Toshio begins to feel regret for what he's done, but are stopped as Bandora suddenly appears before them, shocking Dondon. The witch states that if they don't want to be killed, they should defeat the adults before it happens. Bandora tells them that Toshio's mother and teacher don't like him and that's why they keep yelling at him, shocking Dondon as the boy wonders how he can defeat the adults. Bandora promises to help them by using her growth spell and throwing down her wand, making both Toshio and Dondon grow in the process as Bandora's troops escape from the Zyuranger leaving it to the giants. Dondon and Toshio declares they'll defeat the adults and tries to squash the tiny Zyuranger as they escape and Toshio uses sumo smashing to cause earthquakes. As his teacher and mother approach Toshio asking why he's doing this, he states he hates them as he forces them to the ground with his power and Dondon celebrate they defeated the adults. Wondering what to do, Geki summons the Guardian Beasts and forms Daizyuzin to deal with the crisis. As Dondon wonders what the giant mecha is, Goushi admits they may be giant but they can't just fight a child as Toshio worries about them being big now too. Dondon decides to shrink them with a bottle, capturing Daizyuzin within as Dan complains they're captured again while Geki summons the Godhorn sword, making the ground shake and forcing the Guardian warrior out of the bottle. Toshio takes the Godhorn and attacks Daizyuzin with it only to be grabbed as Boi yells at him to stop doing this or he'll be a bad person as Toshio's mom yells to punish him. However, Boi then accuses the mother of being the problem; telling her to think of his child before yelling since he gets scared easily being so small. Upset, Toshio's mother yells claiming it was her fault as the giant child runs to her upset and telling Daizyuzin he wants to be normal; with Dondon joining in. Bandora calls both giants losers as Daizyuzin takes a bottle and prepares to suck Bandora's forces into the bottle, forcing the witch to make them hold on to her staff even as Bookback is thrown high into the air! Angry, Bandora destroys the bottle and escapes with her minions, which likewise breaks the growth spell. Normal size again, Toshio's mother finds her son as the two embrace in their fear and apologizing for what they've done as Dondon decides to take a picture of the two of them due to the beauty of family ties. Later, Dondon decides to go back to the Fairy Woods, with Toshio telling him to be a good sculptor and Geki warning him to not make any Dora Monsters. The dwarf decides to give Toshio a statue of Daizyuzin before departing and he tells Toshio to listen to his mother and do his homework. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : Guest Cast * : *Toshio: *Toshio's Mother: *Teacher: *TV Announcer: Errors *During the scene with Dondon and Toshio in the trainyards, in certain instances, the viewer can clearly see where the mask and the suit of the Dondon costume separate. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura